Scorched Girl (Legacy)
The Scorched Girl is a charred figure resembling a young girl, with white eyes and a white mouth, two thin legs, and the burnt tip of lit a match penetrating her torso. Her special ability is "Why is my Story the Only Tragedy?". Scorched Girl's match will start to burn stronger when remaining in a bad mood for a while. The warning 'Biggest Match Light' will appear flashing in her room. When an employee enter to her room with the warning message appearing, an explosion will occur, dealing strong Physical damage. After this happens twice in the same day, she will escape, dealing Mental Damage to nearby employees and Physical to agents trying to subdue her. She will try to reach the main department room and explode afterwards, dealing strong Physical damage to the employees in the site. After the explosion, she will return back to her containment room with her mood gauge at its best. In her escape attempt, agents can subdue her before she reaches the main department room. Origin There was a girl who always played with matches and loved fire, One day when she played with the matches she accidentally got the match stuck in her torso, Then the match caught on fire and Burned the girl to death. Somehow she survived and lives with the match as new part of her. Caretaking Scorched Girl responds best to violence. She likes nutrition work, and hates consensus and amusements. She doesn't care for cleanliness work. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces the most energy when she's at her happiest. She produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. * "Scorched Girl's flame grew bigger as got condition to worse. Employee got a serious burn from the flame when entered Scorched Girl's room." * "Scorched Girl escaped her room after burning her room twice." * "After escaping, Scorched Girl wandered around the corridor and exploded after reaching the main department. Many employees who were there at the time got burned from the explosion." * "It seems that after escapement, Scorched Girl seemed to explode after some time which inflict burns on nearby employees." Encyclopedia Description * "Figure is that of blackened char. Upon closer look, human-like shape was observed." * "For whatever reason, a matchstick is penetrating its torso area. Unlike the generally lit matchstick, the char surrounding it does not show any signs of activity. Because of this, a few employees suggest that the char is a sort of casing for the matchstick. Recently, there was a witness stating that the char has been seen in a crying motion." * "An explosion occurs when the mood rating number increases. Predictions on explosion cycle can be made according to the size of the match flame." * "Excerpt from Abnormality specialist, 's research materia: "Child's charred body represents its broken hopes and the fire that still burns represents its obsessive hunger for affection. Continued inner conflict of the two is obvious. Therefore, rash attempts to engage in 'talking' activities are not recommended." "F" * "it. With all that money we throw at you, 'Rash attempts to engage in 'talking' activities are not recommended' that's all you can say?" * "Employees' Tale: "She is like a ticking time bomb. It is really difficult to read her mood. We need to keep the work going, knowing that she might explode at any moment. She isn't going to get better, but at least try not to upset her more."" * " "I never thought that the Abnormalities could ever escape. I have nothing to say if it was due to our complacency, but that thing looked as if all it could do is burn the matches stuck in their body. It's true that we reacted a little late. (Omitted) Most of the Abnormalities trying to escape would attack the employees in front of them. But it didn't show any aggression to the employees near them. Instead, they headed towards Sepira, the most populated place. If we were late just a little, half of the people in here would have been sliced in half."" Flavour Text * Trivia * Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH